bioshock_answers_copyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Wagnike2
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bioshock Answers! It's your brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your Q+A site great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your site takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Add lots of questions! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple questions and the site starts to look "full". So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten question questions, one right after another. Once you've started, you can answer the questions slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Organize your Q+A site! You can add categories to organize your questions, use the "Add Category" button on any question page to start a new category. * Create a few links to your site! To get Google to know you're out there, link to your Q+A site from your myspace page, your blog or twitter account, or any discussion boards you're active on. It's important to let the search engines know you're ready for passionate people with questions to come visit. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together with categories and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your new baby to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Request for adminship of BioShock Answers Currently this answers wiki has no active admins. This leaves the site vulnerable to people who make bad questions such as I like porn, Alien vs preator, Book of lie, etc. The list of bad "questions" at this point is nearly endless. This site needs an active administrator to keep it clean. Since I am an administrator of BioShock Wiki I feel it is my duty to make this site presentable in conjunction with the main wiki. This is especially important since Wikia plans to implement a sidebar box on BioShock Wiki that will link directly to questions here. I request that you grant me adminship on BioShock Answers wiki so that I can implement a skin that will match the main BioShock Wiki and so that I can clean up existing and future questions here by removing bad ones. Gardimuer { ʈalk } 21:57, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thank you. :) Gardimuer { ʈalk } 22:16, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Request for bureaucrat, and bots Hello Wagnike2. I am a a bureaucrat at Wikianswers and we created the Wikianswers Network. We have, in total, adopted around 15 wikis Since you are the founder of the wiki, I was hoping you will say yes to my question: Will you let us adopt the wiki, and add 3 bots to the wiki? (Will specify if you accept) The 3 administrator, which are you, Gardimuer and a bot, have been inactive for 1 year and +. I asked you and did not do an adoption, since staff members are worthy :). Thank you, and cya around! — Jr Mime (talk) 20:44, September 6, 2013 (UTC) :If we need to prove ourselves, we can do the 1 week of contributing if needed. — Jr Mime (talk) 20:45, September 6, 2013 (UTC)